Stop the Rain
by EchosOfGoodbyes
Summary: Full summary inside:Troy has always been the quiet type whose life revolved around music. Gabi was the it girl that everyone wanted to be with. When Troy is forced to move with the Montezes, he constantly gets bullied but still falls in love with her. TxG
1. Trailor

A/N: Hey guys, it's been like, what, two years since I wrote last, but this is my first attempt at a HSM fanfic

A/N: Hey guys, it's been like, what, two years since I wrote last, but this is my first attempt at a HSM fanfic. So here's the trailer, hope you like it….

Summary: Troy is just an average teenage boy living in Seattle, Washington. He's always been the quiet type and he was never really popular. Even with his father as the basketball coach, his real love was never basketball, it has always been music. Gabriella was the total opposite. She lived the life that every girl would envy, full of 'friends', boys, and money. But, after tragedy strikes, Troy is forced to move from his life in Seattle, to Albuquerque to live with the one and only Montez family. Will Troy be able to handle living in a place where everyone, including Gabriella shuns him? You just have to wait and find out…

_**He lives here.**_

"_It's snowing…in April! I can't believe I lived here all my life and I can't take some precipitation."_

_**She lives here.**_

"_It's so freaking hot. Let's go back to my pool."_

_**His life was full of love, friends, and…music.**_

"_I love you Caddy."_

"_Hey man, lookin good. Nice hat."_

"_I wrote this song, in memory of my sister."_

_**Hers was full of malls, boys, and…money.**_

"_Hey Gabs! Let's hit the mall."_

"_Hey hot stuff, what's your name?"_

"_Daddy, please! Just two-hundred, no more, no less!"_

_**But when his family gets hit, he's sent to her world.**_

"_Ew, who's the nerd with the hat?"_

"_Ugh, that's Troy, he lives with us…for now. Don't ask."_

"_You play ball?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Can you dress a little nicer, if you're gonna go to a party, with _me_, then you gotta look better than that."_

_**Can he survive in a world that doesn't even want him there?**_

"_Hey, I didn't even want you here to begin with. You've done nothing but make my life hell, so just go back home to Raintown."_

"_It's called Seattle."_

"_Hey you. Nerd with the hat! Gimme your lunch money."_

"_Dear Caddy, I miss you. I miss your face, your smile, your laugh. I miss it all. I miss home. I hate it here, it's hot, sticky, and nobody makes me feel welcome. I wrote you a song…I hope you like it…"_

_**Can she live with the fact that after it all, she might actually like him? Or, that he might actually like her?**_

"_It might sound weird, but he's actually kind of cute."_

"_Nice eyes."_

"_You're not that bad, Troy. Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye."_

"_Hey, you wanna hang out later?"_

"_I, um, never mind."_

"_Just spit it out already."_

"_I, uh, wrote you a song. But, he's waiting for you, so just go."_

"_Wow, you look beautiful."_

**Coming soon to a computer near you, **_**Stop the Rain. **_**Featuring Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens.**

A/N: Okay, there you go. This is my first trailer so sorry if it sucks, but the story will be great. R & R please!


	2. Best Day of My Life

A/N: Well, the trailer went better than I expected, so here's the first chapter

A/N: Well, the trailer went better than I expected, so here's the first chapter. Oh, and I forgot to mention, this story is a cross between a regular story and songfics.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, so don't sue. Everything but my words are Disney's and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Toy! Toy! Get up! Time for school!" screamed Cathy, Troy's three-year-old sister. She jumped on the bed and bounced till her favorite brother opened his eyes. Well, to her, Troy _was _her favorite brother…mostly because he was her _only _brother. But she did love him a lot, sometimes more than her parents.

Troy rolled over, trying to stop the noise that never seemed to go away even if he hit it as hard as he could. Realizing the noise and the bouncing wouldn't stop, he reluctantly opened his eyes to find blond curls and blue eyes staring at him with the most adorable smile he could ever dreamed of.

"Caaathy…", he said in a sing-songy voice. "Why are you here?"

"'Cuz the numbers say," she paused squinting to see the neon red lights flashing from the bedside table. "Ten…tree…zewo!"

Troy's eyes widened, and snapped his neck to see his clock. Crap. 10:30. He was late…again.

He jumped off the bed, pulled on some jeans and carried Cathy down the stairs in record time, twenty seconds.

_Woke up around a half past ten_

_Can't believe I'm late again._

"Cathy, you were supposed to be at school three hours ago!" He said, running to her room and changing her into a dress that he found on the floor. "Did you eat anything?" _Please don't say you ate candles again. _

Cathy nodded vigorously, happy that her dress her favorite color, yellow. "Milky Way!"

"Oh boy, mom's gonna kill me!" He mumbled, throwing on her shoes and tying up her tangled curls in a sloppy ponytail.

He shoved a handful of cheerios in his babbling sister's mouth and downed a pot of cold coffee.

This was Troy Bolton's routine. Every morning. Seriously. Usually he got up in time for school, but otherwise, it was exactly the same. His parents both went to work really early so it was Troy's job to get him and his sister ready for school and out the door. Even if she was the reason he was late to school sometimes, he still loved her. More than anything. More than his friends, family and music. She made him smile and laugh. Even at three, she gave some pretty damn good advice too.

_Put down about a quart of caffeine_

_To start my pulse and then._

_I grabbed my jeans off the floor_

_And I hit the door, _

_Just the same old same._

He slung his emerald green guitar over his back and threw his helmet over his bed-headed hair. After prying a lollipop out of his sister's mouth, he threw his sister's shiny pink helmet on her blonde head and skated down the hill to her daycare on his hip. After six months of doing this, he was pretty good and dodging the cars and scolding eyes of the passerby as he dropped his sister off at her daycare, Seattle's Sunny Life Daycare. (A/N I live in Seattle, and I know this doesn't exist, but just follow along…) _How ironic. Seattle. Sun. How funny. _

"Bye Cathy! I love you! Be good! Don't kiss any boys today okay?" He said as he pushed her through the doors of the daycare and skated two blocks to his own school, Green Lake Makenedee School of Arts. This was his home away from home. A school where you can do the thing you love. Music, dance, drama. He loved every bit of this school. From the recording rooms to the ballrooms. He loved it all. Even if his dad was the basketball coach and kept bugging him to join the team, he still loved it. Plus, it had the amazing view of Green Lake. He couldn't ask for a better place to live. (A/N, Green Lake is an actual lake in Seattle, a beautiful one too, but the school doesn't exist.)

_It goes to show, _

_You never know,_

_When everything's_

_About to change…_

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Bolton," scolded Ms. Begley as Troy stumbled through the doors of his Gutaristics class. Ms Begley was what you would call the person who tried to be strict and formal, but somehow ended up just as cool and laid-back as any of her students.

"Well, I got lonely at home so I'd thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing _Laura,_" he said as he pulled a hat over his messy hair. He was a charmer, he knew it, but he wasn't a show-off. He didn't talk much, but he was charming when the time called for it.

Ms. Begley just smiled at him, she knew it was a bunch of bull, but he was probably the most talented student of her entire class.

After class when his fingers were on the brink of bleeding, he heard someone call him from behind.

"Hey man! Nice hat. Why were you late?" Asked his best friend Andrew. Andrew was Troy's best friend in the entire world, even if they were total opposites. Andrew talked liked there was no tomorrow, never even stopping to breathe between words. Troy was the quiet type, he wasn't an introvert, but usually all he needed to say was put into his songs. Andrew was the sporty type, but the only reason he was here was because he was a total drama queen. Troy was forced to do basketball, so he was good at it, but he didn't love it.

Troy just shrugged; he didn't feel like talking, he just let his music do the talking. Troy said catching the eye of a cutie walking down the music department.

_Just another day_

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day that I ..._

_Had the best day of my life_

Troy was, like I said a charmer. Even if he didn't talk much he still found ways to have fun and have the best days of his life.

Gabriella rolled over for probably the sixtieth time this morning. She had a really bad hangover from last night's party and didn't sleep well at all. But, just to her luck the maid, Julie, opened the blinds from her many windows to reveal a hungoveree's worst enemy, the sun.

"Ah! Julie! Close the blinds, my god, what time is it? Can't you do anything right? It's only…" Gabriella paused to look at the clock and her eyes widened when she saw the neon red lights come from her clock. 10:30. Great, she was late, again.

She flew off her goose-down covers and ran to her bathroom to take the quickest shower in her life. Gabriella usually didn't care if she was late or not, but this is her ninth tardy this semester. One more and she'd be suspended and all her hopes of going to Milan for spring break would be crushed.

"I hate you Julie! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she yelled, starting her shower.

"I did, then you threw the Advil bottle at me," the maid mumbled, making the bed.

"Excuse me?" Asked Gabriella from behind the shower door. Her maids never talked back. Ever.

"Nothing, ma'am. Sorry, my fault," the maid said and she went downstairs to prepare yet, another breakfast.

In two minutes flat she came downstairs in shiny pink lip-gloss, the shortest plaid skirt known to man, and a very revealing black top.

In her shiny, spiked heels, she ran as fast as she could to the three-car garage to her candy-red mustang. She didn't have time for breakfast because just walking from her room to the garage took a five-minute walk. Yeah, that's how big her house is. Even if it was already 10:45, she could probably get to her Math class right as the bell rang. She'd only missed homeroom and gym. Plus, Ms. Darbus wouldn't have noticed, she was too busy dealing with the basketball jocks and smart-ass jerks.

Just to her luck, she pulled into the parking lot just a moment before the last bell rang and made it to her class as the teacher, Mr. Cathison strolled through the class. He came in his usual mismatching socks, ill-fitted sweater vest and coffee-stained trousers.

"Class, do your work. Get it done. If you have questions, too bad, you should have paid attention. No talking. Go," he mumbled, patting the stack of worksheets on his desk, too lazy to pass it out.

"Gabs, where were you? Ms. Darbus is easy to get by, but I'm running out of excuses for gym!" Whispered Sharpay, her best friend who usually covered for Gabriella when she was hung over.

She just shrugged, she needed didn't want to talk, her head was pounding and she just wanted to get things done so she can sleep.

After she was done with everything she set her head on her desk when her eyes widened to hear:

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!_

_I said if you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!_

_G. L. A –_

"Miss Montez. How interesting. May I take a look," said Mr. Cathison, grabbing her Sidekick LX and reading her text message.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing tonight? Party at my place. You were really good last night. See you babe. From Hot Stuff," recited her teacher, reading the text from her boyfriend, Jack.

Everyone had their eyes on the teacher and the brunette who turned a very dark shade of red.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, what were you good at last night? You had a performance? I would like to watch," he asked, thinking that his brightest student had a dance recital or something. He didn't even acknowledge that his pupil had a cell phone, in East High, the worst place to ever have a cell phone out.

The entire class stared bursting into giggles at their very out-of-the-loop teacher.

This was going to be a long day.

A/N: I know, this is a pretty boring filler, but I needed to show you their life from the beginning, before it. Trust me, I was up last night crying, at my own story that I made up. The middle is going to be a little dramatic, and sweet, and I cried, that's how deep it was. Be patient, and push the little blue button at the bottom. Thanks for reading!

P.S The song I used for Troy's story was _Best Day of My Life _by Jesse McCartney, and Gabriella's ring tone is _Glamorous _by Fergie.


End file.
